Step by Step and big mistakes
by lljaneth
Summary: 11 years later, MM, you know the drill, just read and review please :)


(A/N-I don't own any characters that are in the Meg Cabot books-I wish though...-anyway this is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh please...just tell me if you like it and if you don't just stop reading it :) )  
  
Mia walked out of a tea party she'd just had with the Spanish president's wife and her daughters. Over the years she had learnt what her grandmere called the 'art' of making small talk and acting like the perfect princess. She could smile and look engrossed in whatever her important guests and hostesses said. Whether it be the dress they were wearing to a ball or the new tricks their trainer had taught their dog she managed to look interested in these important world affairs. Only the few people in Genovia who really knew her could see behind the fake smile at the lifeless girl that was now Mia Thermopolis, or as everyone now called her Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo or if they were feeling informal Amelia Renaldo. Young, energetic Mia Thermopolis was a distant memory... Even though she had tried hard to forget New York and her past life, it would creep into her thoughts now and then. Memories of that night would haunt her and guilt and regret would wash over her bringing her back to New Years Eve 2001...7 years ago...  
  
Mia looked out of her dorm window at Columbia campus. She noticed the familiar trees that lined the paths now covered in snow and yet remained just as beautiful as they had been in summer. Columbia was a Christmas wonderland and she still couldn't believe just how well she had adjusted here in only 3 months. The security and comfort she had never felt in high school had surrounded her from her first week in school and the best part was: she had Michael close by. They had been going steady for over 3 and a half years now and she still felt amazed that Michael loved her, her -the clumsy, tall, unassertive princess of Genovia. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.  
  
'Speak of the angel...'she muttered happily.  
  
In walked Michael with his tall lean figure and hypnotising peat bog eyes. He was perfect. 'Hey princess' he said as he kissed lightly her on the cheek.  
  
'Up for a party at Emerson's place tonight?' he asked.  
  
Brad Emerson was known for throwing the wildest parties on campus every month. Mia wasn't usually up for them but was in the mood for one last bash to celebrate the end of term. Sure it was the kind of party she wouldn't normally feel safe in but she was with Michael, nothing could happen to her with him around. Lars had conceded to let her go alone to certain places in the evening on campus as long as she was with Michael.  
  
'Yeah, sure. What time will you stop by?' she inquired.  
  
'Around 8?'  
  
'Sounds good, gives me enough time to study in the library for a few hours.'  
  
'oh hey while your there can you return this book that may be just a little bit overdue...okay well maybe 3 months I just couldn't find it..!'  
  
She laughed,  
  
'Yes I'll be the one to look bad in front of the librarian' he encircled her waist,  
  
'See this is why I have you around' he said smiling.  
  
'Oh is that the only reason?' she asked laughing.  
  
He looked at her mischievously,  
  
'well that...and this' he said before he kissed her.  
  
'I feel so used....' she said feigning anger.  
  
After finishing her last Politics class for the term, Mia headed for the library. She picked up Michael's overdue library book and glanced at the cover: 'Fractals, Cellular Automata, Neural Networks, Genetic Algorithms, Gene Expression Programming, Wavelets, C, Java and Symbolic C Programs' She smiled, they were so Michael. She walked into the gigantic, antique building and was soon enveloped in the familiar smell of books. She headed towards the main desk and handed the librarian Michael's book. The librarian scanned them onto the computer,  
  
'My, my these are late...oh well I guess we shan't be getting anymore late books from Mr Moscovitz, fantastic news about Harvard eh?'  
  
Mia looked at her questioningly,  
  
'Pardon?' she answered.  
  
The librarian wondered how close this girl must be with Michael and said,  
  
'the full scholarship Harvard offered him...starting next week...I'm guessing he accepted, I mean who would pass up an opportunity like that?' she said smiling and looked up at Mia's bewildered face,  
  
'I'm sorry just how well do you know Michael Moscovitz...?'  
  
Mia felt tears pricking at the back of her eyes,  
  
'Obviously not well enough...' she thought before running out of the library. How could he not tell her? Did he just expect to leave the following week and maybe send a postcard saying 'by the way I moved'?? she had to find him...she searched his dorm room, the cafeteria and the science block before catching a glance of him talking to the head of the computers department. 'Probably saying goodbye to all his professors before he leaves' she thought bitterly, 'Telling everyone but me...' 


End file.
